


A pirate's life for me

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wanted to be a pirate when he was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pirate's life for me

Title: A pirate's life for me  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Sherlock wanted to be a pirate when he was younger.

Coming home from work to discover Sherlock in the kitchen making tea was a bit of a shock. John didn’t faint, but his legs buckled, sending him to the floor. Apparently that wasn’t exactly the reaction Sherlock had been expecting. John remembered hearing the kettle bounce off the stove, but he’d been a bit more focused on Sherlock’s hands wrapping around his arms and helping him back to his feet. Sherlock lead John to the couch and sat down next to him.

“Not dead then?” Sherlock shook his head. “You couldn’t have told me this any time over the last year, Sherlock?”

“It was too dangerous, John.”

Sherlock started to speak again and John held a hand up to stop him. “Don’t tell me. I’m not ready yet.” John reached out, touching Sherlock’s cheek with his hand. “You’re alive. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He leaned into John’s touch for a moment before suddenly sitting upright. “Where did you get that?” He was off the couch before John had a chance to blink. “Mycroft told me these had all been lost.”

“He gave it to me a month after your ‘death’. He said it would help.” John got up slowly, making sure his body was going to co-operate. He set his hand on Sherlock’s back as the other man glared at a small picture in a frame. “You look like quite the fearsome pirate there, Sherlock. Where on earth did you get that outfit?”

“Mycroft had it made for me.” John’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “I’d pestered him for over a week, wanting real pirate clothing. I had a small boat and I was the captain. I’d make my toys walk the plank.” Sherlock’s mouth curled up in the hint of a smile. “That costume was historically accurate. When Mycroft does something, he does it properly.”

“Does he know you’re back?” Sherlock gave John a look. “Oh. He knew the whole time. That explains quite a bit, actually.” John rubbed his temple. “How about I make some tea and then you can tell me about your adventures as the ‘Dread Pirate Sherlock’?”

“Actually, I was ‘purpura apis’, the Purple Bee. If you say it in a scary voice, it sounds much more terrifying.” Sherlock followed John into the kitchen. “I was wanted for piracy on all seven seas. Once, I stole mummy’s favorite vase and...”


End file.
